My Lost Brother
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Anna-Bell's sister, Hunny, freak out one night and leaves. Leaving behind a book. This book is written to Anna-Bell, from her long lost Mother. This book then leads Anna on an adventure to find her brother. Who's her brother? And what will happen? R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Lost Boys. But I do own the characters that aren't from lost boys, mainly because I used my big ol' imagination to create em. So ya, I do hope you enjoy this Fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

"Hunny, Can you come look at this?" Anna-Bell yelled up the stairs. But there was no answer. "Hunny?" Again, No response. So she decided to go see why she wasn't getting an answer. As she got closer to the top of the stairs she could hear things moving. "Hunny don't ignore me. I can totally hear you moving things around!" She opened the door to her sister's room only to be a little shocked by what she saw. There was Hunny, her sister whom she is very close with, bags packed and a scared look on her face. "Now where the hell do you think your going?"

"I'm getting out of here! Away from YOU!"

"Excuse me?" She stepped closer to Hunny.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hunny, calm down! Tell me what's going on." Hunny backed towards the window, on her way to the window she managed to pick up a book and toss it at Anna-Bell. "Hunny, please explain to me what's going on. Why did you throw this book at me?"

"Get away from me!" Hunny kept on backing towards the window.

"HUNNY LOOK OUT!" Anna-Bell yelled in hopes that Hunny wouldn't fall out the window.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to back out of a window?" She picked up her suit case and threw it out the window. "I wouldn't fall, but jumping is a different story… Anna-Bell, I hate you. If you ever try and find me I'll kill you." And with that she jumped out the window. Anna-Bell ran to the window to insure Hunny was alright. When she reached the window Hunny was running towards a taxi.

"HUNNY!" Anna-Bell yelled after her, but she didn't stop. She just got into the taxi and it drove off. Anna turned to run out of the room in hopes of finding some clue as to why Hunny would run away like this when she tripped on the book thrown at her but Hunny. She grabbed it and opened it to the first page. She gasped. On the first page was a letter written by her mother, the mother whom she had never met. it read:

_Dearest Anna-Bell,_

_I was hoping you would get this letter and book on your 17th birthday but knowing you or sister, you two will find it. Now your sitting their reading this letter and wondering why your mother, whom you have never met, has written to you. Well my dear it's because you and I share a secret. A secret that your father knows and does not share and your sister also does not share this secret. I'm sorry Hunny, but this is not for you._

_Anna-Bell, you are the sister of a very powerful vampire. No, Hunny is not a vampire. Heck, she's technically only your step sister. Now listen to me, go to Santa Carla and find your brother. His name is David. He can usually be found on the board walk causing trouble. When you find him, show him this letter._

_David,_

_Please take care of your sister. Her Powers will be showing up any day and it's important that you teach her to be like us. Once she is ready, send her off for her first hunt. When she completes that, read on in this book._

_I love you both. Get along. And good luck._

_Love mom._

Anna flipped through the book, but nothing was written. "Mom I think your insane. But I guess since my sister ran away I have nothing left. So I guess I'm brother hunting." She got up and headed to her room to pack her things.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Leave me a review letting me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And it continues… But only because I have been demanded so many times...**

**

* * *

**

Anna had packed lightly. She didn't think it'd take long. With her debit in her pocket, she walked to the nearest bank to pull out money. Once the money was pulled she headed for the bus station. "One ticket to Santa Carla please."

"Ah the run away capital. I see you've packed light, any particular reason why you're heading out that way?" The ticket lady asked.

"Um your kind of nosy aren't you?"

"Listen kid I'm only doing my job."

"How about you just give me my ticket and stop asking me questions."

"How about no and you just go back home."

"Look lady, I've gotta go find my brother there. So give me the damn ticket."

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here." The manager walked up.

"Yah, this lady wont give me my ticket."

"Marcy, give the girl her ticket."

"But she's heading off to Santa Carla."

"Marcy we've been through this many times. it's not your business where people go and why, so give this girl her ticket and let her be on her way."

"Fine. Here" She trust Anna's ticket at her. Anna grabbed the ticket and ran to the buses. She didn't wanna stick around to be badgered by Marcy any longer.

"Ah shit, next bus don't come for another 15 minutes. Damn. Right well I have nothing better to do but wait." She pulled out her mom's book. "Mom I really wish you wrote more." She flipped through it and spotted something she hadn't seen before.

_Anna-Bell,_

_You've got to be strong. You will run into problems and obstacles. But be brave and you will concur anything._

_-Mom_

"What? But that wasn't there before…"

"Bus number 13 heading to Santa Carla now boarding, bus 13 to Santa Carla Now boarding."


	3. Chapter 3

**More! Yay! Lovin' that people demand that it be continued! Btw to those who wanted to know, bus number 13 because it's one of my fav numbers and alot of people are superstitious about Friday the 13th.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey kid." The bus driver shook Anna-Bell a bit.

"Hm? Huh?" She was still groggy.

"It's time for you to get off the bus."

"Where are we?"

"Santa Carla."

"OH! Right, thank you sir! Have a good evening!" She scampered off the bus. "Ah hell how do I find a board walk in this town. I know! I'll ask someone." She walked up to a guy with long blonde hair and a leather jacket. He was leaning against a motorbike. "Hey, excuse me." He turned his head to her and smiled a playful smile.

"What's a bite like you doing out here all alone?"

"Looking for the board walk. Can you tell me where it is?"

"I could…."

"Well? Where is it?"

"Around." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for nothing." She walked away. _Jerk._ It didn't take her long however, to find the board walk. "Alright, mom said his name is David and he usually causes trouble….." She looked around for someone making trouble, and spotted a group of bikers getting into a fight with a shop keeper. She ran up to them.

"Your gunna pay for that!" The shop keeper yelled. But the boys just smiled and turned to their bikes. As they hopped on Anna spoke.

"Um excuse me? Does one of you go by the name David?" A blonde guy with a mullet turned to her.

"Well now that all depends on who's asking." He grabbed a strand of her hair and smelt it. She smelt familiar to him. She brushed his hand away.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then keep your hands to yourself and I'll be going now." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Do I know you?"

"Not that I know of. Look let me go, I'm trying to find my brother, not some jerk looking for a good time."

"Brother?" This guy put on an odd face, almost as if he were calculating something.

_Yo David, what's going on?_

_I'm trying to calculate times._

_Why?_

_This girl might be my sister._

_Sister? But isn't she not supposed to show up for another year?_

_Ya… That's true, but Max warned me saying she could show up at anytime._

_Well ask then._

_Thanks Marko, because I never thought of that._

"Hey girl, what's your name."

"Well now, that all depends on who's asking." She threw his words back at him and he couldn't help but grin.

"Alright ya I'm David."

"Anna-Bell." _Guy's it's her._

"Show me the book."

"So it is you! Well that wasn't hard."

"Ya ya now show me the book." She handed him the book and read through his part of the note fast. "So anything odd happen to you?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope. If your asking about my none existing powers that's what they are, non existing."

"Hm. Well alright then. Boys, let's ride." He gave her back the book. And everyone jumped on their bikes and started them up.

"Well hey, what about me? I bused 6 hours to get here. To find you! You can't just leave me here!"

"You ride with Paul." As David said that the boy whom's Anna had previously talked to rode up.

"Well now if it isn't the little bite. So you're one of us eh? Well get on." She hopped on and they all drove off.

* * *

**Yes I am 100% aware that these chapters are short but they will probably remain short. Either way you still get chapters so no complaining please haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onwards! Because I'm awesome enough to write a story that people request for me to continue ^_^ Thanks btw.  
**

**

* * *

**"So, Paul was it?" Anna asked as she clung onto him.

"Yah."

"So how do you know my brother?"

"Look bite, it's best if you ask him all the questions. Not me."

"Stop calling me Bite. The names Anna-Bell. People call me Anna.

"I like Bell. So Belly-Bite it is." He snickered as she sighed. Suddenly they all stopped their bikes and everyone got off.

"Um David where are we?"

"Where are we? I dunno Marco, where are me?

"I dunno, Dwayne?"

"No clue. Paul?" He grinned at Anna.

"Well Belly-Bite. This is where we live."

"Live?" All the boys sighed.

"Cue, the speech."

Anna turned to them. "Speech?" They all pointed to David

"It was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 94 years ago, to bad they built it on a fault."

"Fault?"

"In 1906, when the big one with San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack. And now it's ours." Paul leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear.

"He loves telling people that speech."

"Hm, well gotta admit it is pretty neat."

"Please don't encourage it." Anna began walking around the cave, exploring. She found a set of curtains covering something so she opened up the curtains to see what's behind in. She proceed to get jumped by some random person. Paul ran up to pull that random person off of her.

"Laddie get off of her!"

"But she smells so good."

"Then take it up with David cuz that's his sister!" Laddie stopped and looked at Paul.

"Sister?" David walked up to Laddie.

"Yes my sister, now get off of her before I put you in the sunlight." Laddie backed off. Anna laid on the floor still, eye's shut tight and a scared expression on her face. Paul picked her up.

"Belly-Bite, it's ok, you can open your eyes now." She slowly opened her eyes.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"THAT, was Laddie. I guess Intro's are needed. Alright So this," He pointed to a guy with curly hair. "Marko. And this," Pointing the kid who jumped on her. "Is Laddie. Obviously you know your brother. And this quiet guy is Dwayne. Oh ya I'm Paul."

"Hm, K, I'm Anna-Bell. People call me Anna. But this loser here" She jerked her thumb towards Paul. "Insists on calling me 'Belly-Bite'. I dunno why tho." Laddie jumped up.

"It's called hitting on you." Paul Covered Laddies mouth with his hand and looked at David. David was glaring at Paul and Laddie.

"Ah shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe, Poor Paul. Let us continue shall we?  
**

**

* * *

**"No David, No, That's not it at all." Paul put his hands up defensively. David stalked towards him growling. He backed Paul into the wall.

"If you ever touch my sister before her powers come in I'll kill you."

"Can't touch her?" Paul cracked a grin. "Not even by accident?" David punched the wall and made a hole into in it, making everyone jump including Paul. Anna ran up to David and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"David, come on. Calm down. I'm 16 I can handle myself." He turned on Anna.

"No! You can't! Your a mortal! You can't do shit all if Paul tries anything! Stay away from him!" He pushed Anna against the wall.

"If I catch you with him before your powers come in, then he's dead." Anna was so scared that she started to cry. "Enough with the tears! Your a vampire! We don't cry!" He pushed her to the ground and walked away. "Marko, Dwayne, Laddie! We're going hunting." The boys followed David, leaving Paul and Anna alone.

"Belly-Bite…" Paul reached down to help Anna up, but she slapped his hand away.

"No..Go…"

"But David's not here."

"I won't risk it. I won't be the reason for your death." She looked away so he wouldn't see more tears spill from her eyes. This hurt her, she felt such a connection to him.

"Fine. But when you get your powers, your mine." He smirked at her. She went to look at him, he stole a kiss then walked off. Anna sat stunned

"Such electricity…"

David and the boys came back to Anna asleep on the bed she had discovered behind the curtains. Paul had to go straight to their sleeping chamber, he would hold true to his word. Even if she looked so peaceful and beautiful. David hung around his sleeping sister for a few minutes after the rest of the boys had gone back to sleep. He traced his sister's sleeping face.

"Soon. Anna, you will be like me. Soon." He pulled the book out of her arms and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one that held his name.

_David,_

_Don't be so hard on her. She's new to everything. Her bond with him is important, don't tear it apart._

"Ah mom you don't know what you're talking about." He kept reading,

_It's the soul mate principal. I most certainly know what it is._

"Ok I need to stop talking when reading."

_Stop talking while you read, because now you probably think you're insane or I'm magic. Anyways Let up on them. They'll surpass anything thrown at them._

_-Mom._

He put the book back down beside Anna. "No matter what mom says I'm watching you until you get your powers." He got up and left.

Anna usually sleeps dreamlessly but tonight she dreamt. Well rather she had a nightmare. She got so frightened by her dream that she woke up screaming.

"Calm down Anna, Calm. Breath." She tried to calm herself but her heart was still beating fast. She was so focused on calming herself down she didn't notice Laddie creeping up, drawn by the scent of fear and the sound of her fast beating heart. "Breath, breath. It was only a dream. Calm." He lunged. She screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**On wards shall we? Oh right people have been asking about Laddie and the state of when this is happening pre-movie or post so here's your answers. I like to think of Laddie like 16, and he's just been changed hence the OOCness. It's after the movie since Max is dead but the ending has been changed so that no one died.  
**

**

* * *

**Laddie had Anna pinned. She was screaming and struggling but it was no use. "Shut up girl." Laddie told her, but she kept on screaming. It scared her that no one was coming. Laddie slapped her across the face. "I said shut up!" He slapped her hard enough to shock her quiet. "Now this won't hurt too much." He leaned down to bite her neck. _Help! David? Paul? HELP! _Was all she could think of.

David and Paul both awoke to screaming thoughts. They both bolted out of the sleeping chamber to find Laddie pinning Anna down, dangerously close to her neck. David pulled Laddie off and pinned him to the wall. While David was dealing with Laddie, Paul ran to Anna, He gather her in his arms and she cried.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Bells calm down. Shhhh." She calmed down after a bit, only sniffling a little.

"You called me Bells, not Belly-Bite."

"I didn't think it was the right time to call you Belly-Bite. And Bells sods pretty. It fits you well." Anna blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment." David said as he walked up to them holding Laddie by the scruff of the neck (like you would hold a puppy if they were bad). "But Anna you're not safe here until your powers come in. So tomorrow we will bring you to a Lady whom will take care of you. But for now, Paul. Stay with her. Laddie, your being tied to the wall." David walked off with Laddie, Laddie pouting like a little puppy.

Morning finally come and gone. It had taken Anna about an hour to fall back asleep, but she felt safe in Paul's arms. She woke up with everyone as the sun set. She yawned, and rolled over. Hoping to get more sleep.

"Bells," Paul gently shock her. "Bells, come on I know your awake."

"Ehhhh, I wanna sleep more!"

"But you need to get up, we're moving you today." Anna got up.

"Right. Well then I'm up." She rolled out of the bed and through the curtains.

"Hey Paul," Marko called as Paul also came out from behind the curtains. "Does David know you slept with his sister?" He giggled a little. Paul turned to reply but David spoke first.

"Yah I do. I told him to because Laddie here decided he wanted a midnight snack…." He pulled on a leash which was attached to a collar around Laddie's neck.

"Come on David let me out of this stuff." David had put Laddie in a straight jacket and a muzzle.

"No. Now let's go see the Emerson's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Which Emerson do you think it is? Read and find out!**

**

* * *

**

They all walked out of the cave, Marko in front, David pulling Laddie, Dwayne laughing behind them and Paul/Anna behind him.

"Paul I don't want to go."

"Bells, you need to for your own safety."

"But I'll be away from you."

"Only for a little while." He picked her up and put her on the back of his bike and climbed on in front of her. She hugged him so she wouldn't fall off. But when she hugged him something happened. Her world darken and she saw images. It seemed sort of dream like to her. She could see Paul, but he seemed much younger.

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

_"I'm getting married."_

_"To who!" A gentleman walked in, followed by two boys who seemed about 18._

_"Paul, this is Max and his two sons David and Dwayne."_

_"Pleasure to meet you" Max held out his hand to Paul…_ The vision faded into another one. Paul had now grown up to the age he is now.

_"Paul, don't you want to be our brother?" David taunted. _

_"Aren't I already?"_

_"Sure, but I'm talking blood brother."_

_"How?"_

_"Well first I do this…" David vamped out and attacked Paul._ This vision also faded. Anna was now brought back into the world where she was riding on the back of Paul's bike. She was scared about what she had seen. Was this really how her brother was? Someone who tormented the innocent then attacked them? She was so confused.

"Bells, we're here." Paul informed her. She jumped off the bike and followed the boys into a house.

"Well Well look what the night blew in." Meadow Emerson said sarcastically as they all walked in.

"Hi Dow. Gotta favour to ask of you." David said as he pulled Laddie into her view.

"Aw Laddie, what did you do?"

"Tried to make a midnight snack out of David's human sister." He looked so ashamed.

"Human sister? I didn't know you had a sister, never mind a human one."

"She's from my mom's side of the family. Anna-Bell, come here." Anna did as she was told.

"Wow David she's pretty! Hi I'm Meadow Emerson, but please call me Dow." She held her hand out for Anna to shake. Anna accepted her hand, but once she made contact her world faded into the dark dream world again.

_"Meadow."_

_"Yes mommy?"_

_"I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is David."_

_"Hello Mr. David."_

_"David was a friend of Grammy and Grampy's."_

_"WOW!"_ Anna faded back into her world again.

"Anna you alright?" Dow asked.

"Ya. So you've known these guys for a long while. Sort of runs in your family to know them right?"

"Ya…. How'd you know?"

"Uhh… Lucky guess." Dow looked at David, he looked at Anna with a concerned look.

"Anyways. Dow, I'd like my sister to stay with you until she gets her powers in."

"Ya no problem. Now go away, before Chris and Evan comes home. You know how they hates when your all here." They all turned to leave, Anna grabbed onto Paul's arm.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

* * *

**Allz I gotta say is... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've had many questions about how the hell Anna was born if her mother is a vampire. The answer to that, my dear readers, will come later. Oh! And thanks to all those people who kept reminding me I was miss spelling Marko's name. I fixed it. So now you may enjoy the story without that little irritating detail. Hehe!**

**

* * *

**

"What's Up Bells?" Paul was generally concerned.

"I think there's something wrong with me. Like seriously wrong."

"What?"

"Well overtime I touch someone I see…."

"See what?"

"I think it's their past."

"Past?" Paul cocked an eyebrow at her. She looked at the floor.

"I don't know maybe I'm crazy. It's just that when I was on the bike with you, when i hugged you I felt like I was dreaming. I saw you when you were young, you mom married some guy named Max. David and Dwayne we're his sons." Paul's eyes went wide.

"You read my lingering soul!" Paul seemed a bit mad.

"What? Paul why are you mad?"

"I'm not, just keep talking."

"Ok… Well after that it faded into when David turned you I guess. Cuz I saw him asking you to be his brother and then he attacked." She looked up to see Paul's face twisted with, Pain? Anger? Both? She couldn't tell. She reached a hand out towards him. "Paul?" He backed away.

"Stay here. Don't come back." He turned and left, leaving Anna by herself, completely confused.

The boys had left 15 minutes ago and Anna was still in the spot Paul had left her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Paul. He'll calm down." Anna turned to Meadow's smiling face.

"So you heard?"

"It was kind of hard not to. When the guys get mad, they project their thoughts quite loudly."

"Oh..." Anna didn't like that Paul was mad at her.

"So why don't you come sit down, have some tea and explain what's going on."

At the Cave

Back at the cave, things were rather different. "I can't believe her!"

"Calm down Paul. She didn't know." Laddie spoke calmly through the muzzle.

"She went somewhere forbidden!" He hit the wall making to holes appear as if by magic.

"PAUL!" David yelled. "Calm the fuck down! This is a good thing. Means her powers are coming in."

"Don't care! She went where she wasn't supposed to! I just want to like beat that stupid little head of hers!" With that Marko, Dwayne and Laddie backed away from Paul, they knew what was coming.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" David lunged at Paul. Paul was now held up against the wall by his neck.

Meadow's home

"...So ever since I got ahold of this book I've been trying to figure out everything."

"Hmm. There's one thing I can't get over. Or well I don't understand how it's possible. Maybe you'd be able to clear it up."

"Sure. What is it?"

"How where you born? I mean I've only heard of vampires being made and I know they can't have kids. So I just don't get it."

"Wow, I never thought of that. I actually don't know. Let's see if my mom wrote anything about it..." Anna flipped through the pages trying to find it. She got distracted by a giant '_STOP!_' So she read from there.

_I was wondering when you'd ask the question of your birth. And you're right, vampires can't have kids. But I wasn't always a vampire. Before you were born I got pregnant. Then I married a guy named Max. He had 5 boys. But only one was his biological son, you're brother David. Now before you start over thinking it, you're going to ask why does that make David your only brother and the other boys just sort of friends. That happened because Max is head vampire. And has the strongest abilities. He managed to drain most of my blood and replace it with his and David's. They drained so much of my blood that they pretty much drained you dry, but vampire blood is so like happy to take over a humans body that you remained alive, David's and Max's blood running through your veins. So technically you were born human, but with vampire blood. It's happened before. Just ask Marko about his mate, Brittany, and her twin sister Bliss, Dwayne's mate. It's rare but there. I hope you understand._

_Love mom._

Anna put the book down. "Wow."

The Cave

Marko, Laddie, and Dwayne had retreated to the sleeping chamber as David continued to threaten Paul. Paul himself had fallen asleep against the wall about 3 hours ago.

"David?" David turned to see who it was. He saw Britney and Bliss giving him odd looks.

"He was threatening my sister."

"Right. Where's our guys? Wait did you say sister?" David decided to finally let go of Paul so that he could talk with Britney and Bliss.

"Ya my sister. She's with Meadow right now." Both girls giggled at the mention of Meadow.

"Doesn't it annoy you to know your mate is human and has an over protective father and uncle?"

"You know I'll change her once day."

"Britney!"

"Bliss!" Both girls turned to see their mates, rubbling the sleep out of their eyes. They both ran into their love's arms.

"How was your trip?"

"So good! Urg we have so much to catch up on! But right now we both need sleep and from the looks around here, so do all of you." Everyone nodded. Britney stopped before entering the sleeping chamber.

"Hey David, what we gunna do with sleeping Paul over there?"

"Leave him." Britney shrugged and joined everyone else.

* * *

**So I hope that clears up a little bit for everyone. Oh, and if you haven't gotten it Meadow is the grand child of Star and Michael. If you watched the second movie, Nicole and Chris are Star and Michael's kids. So I put it so that Nicole died, and Chris moved in with Evan to help raise Meadow. (Nicole and Evan married) haha I hope you are all not so confused. Oh right Bliss and Britney are from my other lost boy fic. So i threw them into here so that I have a link. So far, Dwayne and Bliss are mates. Marko and Britney. David and Meadow. Paul and Anna-Bell. Poor Laddie is on his own. haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet! Guys thanks so much for the reviews. I love that you guys love my story. So in honour of you liking it so much, I shall write another chapter. :)**

* * *

The sun was setting as everyone, at the cave and at meadow's, was getting up.

"Hey Meadow?"

"What is it Anna?"

"Just wondering why you get up the same time as the guys."

"In hopes that they'll come see me. I really don't like the thought of them popping in on me while I sleep."

"Agreed."

"So what are you going to do about Paul?" Anna hung her head.

"…I don't know. He's probably really pissed at me still."

Cave:

Paul woke up to someone poking him with a stick. "Hey loser, wake up."

"Urg…So stiff…" He looked at whom ever was poking him. "BRITNEY!" He jumped up and gave her a big bear hug. "How are you! How was the trip!"

"Woah Paul! Put me down! Everyone wants to know about the trip so we'll tell you together."

"Ya Paul, don't go squeezing my girl to death." Marko said as he walked up behind Britney.

"But before we tell you anything about our trip, tell us about…. What's her name." Paul looked at Britney completely confused. Bliss ran up and jumped on Britney's back.

"I think her name was Anna or something."

"I do believe you are correct Bliss." They both giggled a little and looked at Paul. His eyes had glazed over with anger and sadness. The twins were utterly confused.

"Paul?" They asked in unison. At this point, Marko and Dwayne came to grab their girls so that Paul wouldn't snap and hurt them. Bliss remained persistent tho.

"Dwayne? What's up with Paul?"

"Well Kitten, Paul and Anna had a fight last night. She was like Britney, vampire parents born a human thing. So her powers are slowly coming in and she has the power to read people's souls. Since we don't have a full soul, we are usually immune to it but not always. I guess since Anna is Paul's mate, he's not immune to her touch and she read his lingering soul last night."

"So why's he pissed?"

"Something about feeling violated or what not."

"Ah ok….. By the way thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking my advice."

"That advice being?"

"To talk more." He just smiled at her and lead her to the couches. Once he had her sitting down, the twins were bombarded by questions on their trip. As they started to answer, no one noticed Paul slip out of the cave.

Meadow's house

"So tell me Dow. What's your family like."

"Well there's much to be said. Depends on what u want to know."

"Start with your grandparents. They have a connection to David and the boys."

"Right well my grand-father, Michael, moved here to Santa Carla with his mom and brother and lived with his grandfather. He met my grand mother, Star, and they feel in love she was a half vampire. He killed Max, you're vampire daddy, so my grandmother was turned back full human. They died in a car accident but they had my mom, Nicole, and her brother, Chris. Mom got involved with a vampire and he tried to change her and kill Evan, my dad, and uncle chris. Mom didn't like it so they killed the vampires. Then they had me, but mom died when I was 5 so ya that's my family for you."

"So how do you know David and them? And how old are you now?"

"I'm 16 now, same age as you right? And my grandparents introduced my mom, uncle Chris and dad to David before they died. Dad and Uncle Chris doesn't really like them hanging around to much, so I sneak them in at night sometimes."

"Wow, that's an interesting family history you've got there." Anna and Meadow jumped at the new voice, they turned to see who was speaking.

"Paul?" Anna got up to meet him.

"Bells, I'm sorry for freaking out. I've just tried so hard to forget certain things, that you happened to bring up last night so I was upset. I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"No no, it's my fault I shouldn't have said anything."

Cave

"…then we came home." Bliss and Britney said together.

"Wow! Sounds like an awesome trip!" Laddie said excitedly, "Paul! We should go on a trip like that." He turned to Paul, but found he was not there. "Paul? Um guys where's Paul?" They all glanced around. David got up.

"He's probably gone to see Anna. I swear to god. I'll kill him if he lays a hand on wither of them…." And with that he was out the door. Britney pointed at the direction which David had left.

"Should we follow him?" Everyone nodded and they all went after David.

**

* * *

So that should clear up the question of Meadow's age, 16 just like Anna-Bell. Meadow is mature for her age because of the lost of her family. and No, she doesn't know David is her mate yet. She finds it out eventually tho. So I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, for taking so long in the update! I've been working none-stop. But I managed this one. Updates will be slower now since i'm working so much. But I hope you enjoy em non the less!**

"Aw guys it's great to see you two back together. I knew it would work out! Mates always work out!" Meadow squealed as Anna and Paul hugged.

"Mates?" Anna looked at Paul with a very confused look on her face.

"Oh shit, she doesn't know the should mate principle. Dow can you help here?"

"Soul mate principle is when two people feel such electricity between themselves, that when they touch they literally feel a jolt of electricity. It's caused by them having such a strong bond of love."

"Oh so does everyone have a mate?" Meadow looked at the ground in sadness.

"No. Only Vampires do, well them and their mates."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find the right guy for you."

_She already has._

"What the? Paul?" Anna turned to look at him.

_Mind link, so she can't hear me. You can do it too, just answer with your thoughts._

_Like this?_

_Exactly!_

_So what do you mean by 'she already has'? Who's her mate?_

_Your brother._

_So why won't he tell her!_

_Because, I want to wait until she's 18 or 19 before changing her, and if she knows now she'll want to change now._ Paul and Anna turned to see David.

"Thought interrupting much?" Anna said

"Oh shut up Anna." He turned on Paul. "You, get out of here and go hunting. The old rule is back in effect. Touch her before her powers are fully in, I'll kill you." Anna stepped away from Paul and stood behind Meadow. Paul gave David a nasty look before leaving, stopping to say,

"She'll end up coming to me. If you kill me because she comes to me, she'll never forgive you. You're a terrible brother." David didn't care who was saying what, he turned on Meadow.

"And you! I don't want to hear of you letting him in this house ever again. You're such a stupid child."

"Ya well fine, if that's how it's going. This stupid child un-invited u from my house. David, you are banished from me house until once again re-invited!" The lights flickered and David disappeared.

"Woah, Dow! What did you just do!"

"Kicked him out. Go to the window, I want to see his face." They scurried over to the window. They saw David banging his fist against an invisible force-field. He did not seem amused.

"Serves him right. Ordering me around like that and going after you and me." Meadow seemed rather amused.

"Can I do that too?" Anna asked

"Of course. But the vampire has to be in the room when you do it. Why?" Anna looked sad.

"…it's the only way to keep Paul away until I've got my powers."


	11. Chapter 11

**So yes, I am alive. So here you go I give you a chapter as proof that I'm alive. Enjoy it! And please don't murder me for not being able to upload/update.**

**

* * *

**

_Anna ran into Paul's arms. "I've missed you!"_

_"And I've missed you."_

_"I hate how we have to meet in secret like this."_

_"It's the only way tho."_

_"I know Paul, but it's still annoying." Paul gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her._

_"I told you to stay away from my sister until she had her powers!"_

_"David!" They both screamed in union and shock. David lunged at Paul, grabbing ahold of his neck._

_"David no!" Anna cried, she ran and grabbed her brother's arm._

_"Fuck off Anna, your nothing but a worthless human!" He knocked her to the ground and continued to attack Paul._

_"D…D….Dav…." Paul couldn't speak, the pressure on his throat was to much. There was a snapping noise, a scream and then a loneliness._

Anna shot up from her bed. She was breathing really hard and she was really scared. Was that a dream? Or was that what was going to happen? She just didn't know.

"David, come on man. She's having nightmares."

"So?"

"She needs me to comfort her. Let me go see her."

"No."

"Why the hell are you letting your sister suffer like that?" Paul began growling. He was calmed when he felt to sets of smaller hands touch his shoulder. He turned to see Britney and Bliss giving him concerned looks. Bliss spoke first.

"I think we understand why he won't let you see his sister." Britney joined in.

"It's not like he's trying to torture her or anything, it's just that he's worried."

"For her safety."

"Safety? Really that's all you guess can come up with?"

"Well think about it Paul. If you got really hungry and attacked her, you could kill her."

"Or if your anger flairs and she gets in the way…." Paul had never thought of it like that.

"Oh, I guess he's right then."

"So ease up on him, it's got to be hard on him too. I mean he has known she's existed for 16 years, but has never been able to see her. Then one day she shows up, still human. So he puts her in a safe house with his mate, whom doesn't even know she's his mate. And he's not allowed to go see his sister either. In fear or him possibly hurting her too. No one's allowed to see her." Paul understood but he was still upset. He nodded his head and laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

"Hey Paul," Marco called out.

"Hm?" Paul lifted his head off the ground so that he could look at Marco. He had been moping on the floor for the past few days.

"First things first, drink up!" He threw a pack of blood at him. "And this was tapped to your bike." He handed Paul a letter. Paul lazily tore it open and began reading.

_Paul,_

_I need you to come over to Meadow's tonight. Please sneak out! I don't want David to kill you! So come. Tonight. 1am._

_Love Anna._

_P.S Burn this. Thanks._

Paul grinned and got up. He drank the blood Marco had given him while he burned the letter.

* * *

**Ta da! Again I ask that u don't kill me for the length of time that I didn't update. Oh and review! Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Look an update! *runs so I can't be killed***

* * *

It was 1am and Paul was standing on Meadow's porch. He put his hand up to knock but before he could, the door sung open and Anna jumped into his arms.

"Paul! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Bells"

"Please come in." She lead him into the kitchen where Meadow happened to be cutting up raw meat.

"Hey Paul, Hope you don't mind that I'm getting tomorrows dinner ready. It's stew and it's going to be in the slow cooker all day so we get it ready the night before."

"Nah it's ok. Just please be careful with that knife, David would kill me if anything happened."

"Oh? And why would David kill you?" Since Paul was to busy gawking at Anna he didn't think before he spoke.

"Because he'd be pissed if I killed his mate…" Anna hit Paul's arm as soon as the words left his mouth. "Oh shit." Meadow turned to Paul.

"Excuse me?"

"Erm… Well… That it…. Uh… Nothing?" Anna sighed at Paul.

"Nice save stupid." She turned to Meadow. "Apparently according to David, you're his mate. But he doesn't want you to know. Because he thinks you'll try and get him to change you before you're old enough."

"When's old enough for him?"

"Um I think he was saying he wants you to be 18 or 19."

"What! That's so long from now! I don't wanna wait!"

" Calm down. It's really not your choice."

"Or is it!" Meadow stopped doing the food and headed towards the door. "You guys coming? I'm sure you're not gunna want to miss this." Paul and Anna looked at each other, shrugged and followed after Meadow.

David was pacing back and forth in the cave. "I can't believe Paul disobeyed me! I told him not to go to her!" Britney stood against the wall watching David pace.

"Really David, do you think it's possible to keep mates from each other?"

"No." He growled. "But I was hoping I could."

"Well never fear dear brother, I've returned in one piece." They turned to see Anna standing with Paul and Meadow.

"Anna! What are you doing here! And why did you bring her?" He growled in Meadow's direction.

"Actually, I brought them here." Meadow retorted.

"You? Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh because I found out some interesting information."

"Oh?"

"So you want me to be 18 or 19 eh?" It took a few moments for David to figure out what she was saying. When he realized, he shot daggers at Paul and Anna.

"Not you're choice. It's mine so yeah, I want you 18 or 19."

"Well to bad. I'm making it my choice." She pulled out the knife she had been cutting food with earlier. Everyone watched in horror as she ran it through her stomach. She pulled it out and began bleeding.

David ran to her side. "You stupid girl!" He turned to the only other human there. "Anna help her!" But Anna was not gunna be so much help. Paul was kneeling beside her as she laid on the ground clutching her chest, her face twisted in pain. Paul looked at David with Panic.

"David! What's happening." By this time everyone else had come into the room, drawn in by the smell of blood and fear. Bliss and Britney took charge since no one was moving.

"David! Your mates dying. Make a choice. Change her or let her die." They then turned to Paul. "Anna's changing. Hold her back. The smell of blood woke up her vampire side. She's likely to try and attack Meadow." Turning back to David they yelled at him. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

* * *

**Alrighty guys. What do you think will be David's choice?**

**Oh and after this choppy there should be one or 2 more. Yay for almost done! **3


	13. Chapter 13

"She needs to stay human!" David was panicking now. He could feel her life leaving her.

"Da…vid" It was hard for Anna to choke out her words. David looked over at his sister, still crumpled on the floor.

"Use the mind link Anna."

_Change her._

"Why!"

_She wants this._

"She's human and 16 she doesn't know what she wants."

_Really, if she didn't want this, do you think she'd be on the floor bleeding in front of you? I think not._

David sighed. His sister was right. "Fine. She wins." He leaned down so he was face to face with Meadows bleeding stomach. He placed his lips to the wound and began to drink. Her blood exploded in his mouth. He had never tasted something so wonderful. He had to stop. He knew he did.

Once he pulled away, he gathered Meadow in his arms. Afraid that if he bumped her the wrong way she might break. He cradled her to his chest and cut a thin line right above his collar bone, placing her head right close to the cut. At first she did nothing, but once the sent of his blood hit her nose she lolled her head to the side and started to drink. During this Laddie leaned over to Marco, Dwayne, Bliss and Britney and whispered, "Psssst, When did David become so romantic?" But he was responded with, "Shhh. You get it when you've got a mate." He kinda humphed and went back to watching.

Meadow was slowly opening her eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But screams of pain brought them all back to the reality of Anna's change. She was still crumpled on the ground but Paul was no longer holding her. He backed away from her and joined to group.

"Paul why are you here and not holding her?" Laddie was honestly so confused. Since when is David romantic and Paul cold?

"Because Laddie. I can't do anything for her. But you know who can?"

"Who?" Laddie got a little excited, kinda hoping it was him.

"Bliss."

"Why her!" Laddie was whining. Bliss finally decided to jump in.

"Because Laddie, I went through this." She walked over to Anna.

"Anna, what do you want?"

"Ahhh…Blood." Bliss turned to Paul.

"Go grab a random person and bring em here for her." Paul nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait… No…"

"What? What do you mean no? You need blood, I'm going to get you blood."

"Her blood….." She pulled out a picture of Hunny, her sister that ran away when she found out about their vampire secrets.

"What's so special about her?"

"…She's…My…Sister….."

* * *

**AHAHAHA I'm gunna be way mean and just stop this fic. It's done! But look out for the sequel. 3… P.S Please don't be mad at me ^^ thx!**


End file.
